


Yours

by HolleringHawk65



Series: SpideyDevil Omegaverse [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omegaverse, References to Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter went to Matt's apartment when he went into heat. Stuff happens and Peter winds up pregnant. Unfortunately, not everything is a fairy tale for Peter.<br/>From Peter's POV :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an omega-verse where they know they're soulmates when the omega gets pregnant. So, I hope you enjoy it!

I hate Thursdays.

I mean, I don’t _always_ hate Thursdays, and I didn’t always, but recently, they’ve just been pretty awful. And right now, tailing a probable criminal all the way to Hell’s Kitchen, it doesn’t look like Thursdays are going to get any better anytime soon.

I watched him go into a house and the light flick on. From the window I saw that the man went to go hug his child and wife.

I suddenly felt incredibly stupid.

And hot.

I frowned and shifted. I tried sitting still for a moment, waiting for a breeze, but a surge of heat went through me. I groaned as I realized what was going on.

I was getting my heat and it was happening too fast for me to get home before it crippled me.

I was starting to freak out, which staved the heat off just a little bit, but that didn’t help me if I had no where to go. “Wait…” _I’m in Hell’s Kitchen. Matt lives here. I can just go to his apartment. Yeah. Yeah he won’t kill me. Hopefully._

It took me only a few minutes to get to the fire escape outside of Matt's apartment. Under the cover of night, I wasn’t too worried about people seeing me, but the giant electronic billboard didn’t make me feel especially comfortable. I lucked out when I tried the window and it opened.

I stumbled in and closed the window before I ripped off my mask and made my way to Matt’s bedroom. I took a deep breath and shuddered before falling on top of his bed. It wasn’t soft and it wasn’t really firm--just right. I felt like I was melting.

I don’t know when the suit came off completely, but it did, and there I was, on Matt’s bed, desperately trying to get off. I don’t know why it was a good idea. I barely remember the rest of the night. But it _did_ feel right--I remember thinking about how cozy his room felt, how I could just die from that scent because it was just so… _right_. Matt was the rightest person I knew in that moment.

So when I heard him clear his throat, saw him standing in the doorway, I remember thinking _fuck me, fuck me right now please please please_. And being embarrassed. That happened too.

I remember talking, blubbering, getting desperate, wanting Matt so badly. Aside from being blind (and was he really? I was never convinced) and constantly getting hurt from crime fighting, he was in peak health--I don’t know why my mind worked like that then. It was probably the heat.

I remember reaching out for him, wanting to press myself to him because _Matt_. Something about this happening once and only once rang through my head, and even though I’d sell my soul to Deadpool to have a date with Matt, I went with it.

His mouth was like a fire trying to cleanse my soul as we tumbled onto the bed together. I was enraptured by him, and for who knows how long--maybe it was an hour but it could’ve been longer or shorter, the heat, it messes with your mind and you can’t think straight and you can only think about your mate--because that’s what Matt suddenly was, my mate, and I loved it I loved him and maybe I even said that because why wouldn’t you? He was, in that room on that stupid Thursday night, the axis of my world.

* * *

 

“Peter...”

Somebody was nudging my shoulder. I lifted my head, looking around, and it took me a second to place the furniture, the voice, the arm around my waist, and that scent.  _Matt oh god Matt_. “Huh?”

“I have to go on patrol, you should leave. You can borrow some of my clothes.”

I sighed as he pulled away, leaving me cold. Matt’s a busy guy. I didn’t expect for him to cuddle with me all night, but… I don’t know.  

“Uh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” I ended up saying after a moment. I watched as he got up--I was staring at his back, and I saw the marks that my nails had made and the scars he already had there. It made me blush and I looked away, down at the floor, as I moved to get up. I gasped because _holy macaroli, this hurts why does no one ever say that mating hurts ah why why why?_

“Are you okay?” Matt asked as he set the clothes at the end of the bed. “You’re in pain.”

I felt my heart racing again, the heat trying to drag me back into a haze. “M’fine.” He helped me up, looping his arms around me. Instinctively, I leaned into him before I remembered that this was only a one night stand and that there was no feelings involved. “Sorry, it’s just that I’ve…”

“Never mated before.”

“Is it that obvious?” I asked as slowly started getting dressed. He was standing closer, reaching out to help me with my balance.

“You should really get going.”

I sighed, leaning against him, but only for a second. “Yeah. Uh, thanks, by the way.”

He looked surprised but it was gone in a second before he leaned in to kiss my forehead and whispered “You’re welcome” and “Be careful.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll call Harry or something if I get weirded out. Don’t go getting too many broken bones, alright?”

He tensed for a moment before giving me a small smile as I started to walk out of the apartment. “I’ll try.”

As I got to the lobby of the apartment building, I got my cell phone out and called Harry. I tried to keep my voice down so Matt wouldn’t hear it but it all came out in a rush as I asked Harry to meet me at a nearby pizza place. He wanted to know what was wrong but I couldn’t just tell him that I lost my virginity--yes haha I was a virgin at 22, surprise surprise--to a man at least ten years older than me.

A half hour later, Harry slid into the booth across from me. “Peter, did you get into trouble? What are you doing in Hell’s Kitchen?”

“I was with a friend.”

He froze. “You… you…”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“My heat was just really strong and Matt, well I don’t think he really offered, but it just happened and…” I let out a low whine before hiding my face in my arms. The sleeves smelled like Matt though, and that made this low ache form in my stomach. “It’s not like I’ll get pregnant.”

“STD’s, Peter, were you even thinking?”

“I’m sure Matt is clean.”

“I’ve never even heard you mention a Matt before. When did you meet him?”

“A while ago. Can we just… go?”

Harry’s face softened. “Yeah, of course. I’m sorry.”

As I sat in the backseat of Harry’s limo, looking up through the sunroof, I saw Daredevil leaping across the rooftops. It gave me this final sense of calm before I fell asleep against Harry.

* * *

Wade noticed it first. I had, reluctantly, told him about Matt because he threatened to go around and ask every alpha we knew who had slept with me. So he knew that I finally slept with someone.

And he knew when I was pregnant.

We had been having Chinese takeout _and_ Italian leftovers (it was a Friday night. Don’t judge us when we go around and save people all week) and Wade noticed that I was only having rice and meatballs, which I guess I never did before. I was on the second carton of rice before he just blurted out “I think you’re pregnant.”

It was appropriate to say that my world stopped turning because, as aforementioned, I was a virgin before Matt and I hadn’t slept with anyone since that.

“I mean, it’s just the boxes.”

But it made sense, and I got up to go into the bathroom and I grabbed a pregnancy test--I don’t know why there was one even in Wade’s bathroom but there was and my heart was racing and as I waited for the stupid results Wade came in and rubbed my back. I had started hyperventilating because _what am I supposed to do? Matt’s a lawyer and a superhero, he doesn’t have time for a soulmate, let alone one that’s pregnant._

“Breathe baby boy, breathe,” Wade reminded me. He pried the test out of my hands before resuming rubbing my back.

“Don’t tell me. No, tell me. I mean, I’d figure it out eventually but I have to plan and Wade, babies are so expensive, _what am I going to do_?”

He brought me close to him as I started crying. “Petey, it’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

“How? Matt… Matt’s gonna kill me… _Harry and Aunt May and MJ and… and_ what am I going to tell them?”

“Shhhh. No matter what, we’ll tell them together.”

* * *

It was basically the heavens punishing me.

Jameson had sent me to the courtroom to write a piece and take some pictures of a big trial that was going on. It sounded easy and simple, but when I got to the courtroom, I found out that the defendant’s lawyers were Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson. Go figure.

If Matt knew I was there, he didn’t say anything. I hadn’t seen him up close and personal since that night, and from what I gathered, he didn’t know that I was pregnant. This, to be honest, could make the rest of the day really awkward.

I was about to get out without having any confrontations with Matt when:

“Peter!”

I looked behind me, sneakers squeaking, to see that he was coming towards me. “Matt. You did great just now.”

“Thanks,” he gave me that small smile of his. “Why didn’t you-”

“Baby boy!” I jumped when Wade suddenly came up and slung my arm around him. “Are you done taking pictures for the day? We should go crib shopping.”

“I’ve done enough, yeah. Uh, bye Matt.” I was gripping my bag hard enough to cut my palm open. As we walked away, I relaxed as I heard Foggy go up to Matt and start talking to him.

I stumbled and Wade just barely caught me. “Petey…”

I took a deep breath. “Please, don’t.”

“You’re four months along. Maybe Matt…”

“No, no, no, please no.”

“You’re sick,” Wade reminded me.

I wasn’t that sick. Just sick enough. It was sick enough for Wade to fret every night, for Aunt May to call every night, for MJ to ask me who the father was, and for Harry to ask me if I wasn’t with “Matt” (and he used air quotes every time he said his name) because he was in the mob.

It didn’t happen often, but when an omega is pregnant and loses their mate--or isn’t around them at all--they just get sick. I get really lethargic and weak sometimes; I had to stop going around as Spider-Man. It was a problem because Wade had to pull more patrols and I had to convince--beg, in all actuality--Logan to stay in New York to balance it out.

My life was a mess.

* * *

It got worse. Everything just got worse and it was only within a month.

Wade refused to go out on patrol and Harry was pulling out all of the stops to get me treatments so we wouldn’t have to get Matt but it got to the point where I was begging for him because I loved Matt, I really did.

I just didn’t want to inconvenience him and his lifestyle.

Wade had gone out--I don’t know where exactly, but _maybe_ it was a patrol, since he went in his suit--and it was getting late. I was trying to stay up, I even had a book in my lap, but my eyes kept closing, leaving me unfocused.

I was so tired that forming thoughts was starting to get difficult. I shut off the nightstand lamp, letting the natural city lights highlight the room in pale orange. I was half asleep, my hand over stomach, when the window started to open.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Matt’s voice filled the room.

I lifted my head, a half gasp/groan falling from my lips. I had been so close to falling asleep that I wouldn’t be surprised if it had been a hallucination. “Matt?”

He stripped out of his suit, down just to his boxers before he carefully got into the bed with me, wrapping his arms around me. “Yeah, it’s me, Petey. It’s me.”

I sighed, nuzzling his chest, and relaxing against him. It was nice to know that he was finally there--it just felt so right.

“Better?”

“A lot better…did Wade tell you?” I asked softly--leave it to him to take it upon himself.

“You should've told me."

I scrunched up my nose and sighed. "You never seem to have the time for… for anyone."

He ran his fingers through my hair--and it was probably the most soothing motion I’d received since the night our baby was conceived. "I’d have time for you, I’d always have time for you and our baby. Always.”

I leaned into him just a little bit more, getting as close as he’d let me. “I love you.”

And maybe I didn’t have a right to tell Matt that, since I’d kept his child away from him for five months, but I had been scared. Even though Matt Murdock was one of the naturally scariest men I knew, I had loved him before we’d slept together.

 **  
** “I love you, too,” he told me. He gave me a single kiss and in that moment, it felt like my world was back on its axis.


End file.
